pokemonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Marill
Marill es un Pokémon de tipo agua introducido en la segunda generación. Es la evolución de Azurrill. Etimología Su nombre puede ser una combinación de las palabras en inglés marine (marino, del agua) y rill (río pequeño o arroyo). También podría provenir de marine blue (azul marino) o de mar en español. Su nombre japonés, Mariru, podría derivar de 丸い marui (redondo o circular) o 鞠 mari (bola) y 瑠璃 ruri (lapislázuli, gema preciosa de un color azul intenso). Aunque podría ser también una adaptación al japonés de su nombre inglés. Biología Marill tiene la apariencia de un ratón de agua azul. Es un Pokémon amistoso, redondo y azul. Este Pokémon de agua es ideal para principiantes por su fácil crianza. Puede nadar gracias a que la esfera de su cola esta llena de un aceite. La esfera de su cola, en relación a su cuerpo, es pequeña, a diferencia de su pre-evolución Azurill, esto demuestra que aun evolucionando el tamaño de la cola de Marill no cambia ya que sigue siendo del mismo tamaño tanto para Azurill que para Azumarill. Marill tiene la posibilidad de oír a largas distancias gracias a sus grandes orejas. Además, puede usar ataques físicos como cola férrea. Se le puede ver en los bosques acompañado de sus evoluciones. Este Pokémon se alimenta de las plantas que crecen cerca a ríos y demás localizaciones de agua dulce. Este Pokémon se clasifica de segunda generación siendo que ya se lo ve apareciendo en la introducción de Liga Naranja. Diferencia de género Evolución A partir de la Tercera generación, Azurill evoluciona a Marill por amistad con su entrenador, subiendo un nivel. Marill evoluciona a Azumarill en el nivel 18. Azumarill no evoluciona. Otros datos Descripción Pokédex Localización Evolucionar de Azurill Otros videojuegos Movimientos Marill puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Marill puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas): Segunda generación Tercera generación Cuarta generación Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Marill es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo A partir de la tercera generación, Marill es la forma evolucionada de Azurill. De la cria de Marill o Azumarill sólo se obtendrá a Azurill si uno de los dos va equipado con Incienso marino. En caso contrario, del huevo saldrá Marill. Consulta la información sobre movimientos huevo de Azurill para más información. Mediante cría, Marill puede nacer con los siguientes movimientos huevo: Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Marill son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Marill: Otras apariciones En el anime .|AP = Marill de Tracey|Debut = Sí}} contra un Azurill, que se había escondido tras un arbusto. Del arbusto salen, junto al Azurill, un Marill y un Azumarill heridos y enfadados. Los tres le atacan con , debilitándolo. Terminan zambulléndose a un río asustados por el que Pikachu había usado contra ellos para evitar que siguiesen atacando a Torchic.}} * Vivi de la Familia Estratega, tiene uno. El Corphish de Ash siendo prestado a Max lo venció de un solo ataque. En las películas En los videojuegos * Super Smash Bros. Melee: aparece dentro de las Poké Balls. Al salir de una de ellas, correrá por todo el escenario y usará Doblebofetón, dañando a cualquiera que se cruce en su camino. También aparece como trofeo. ** Información del trofeo (en inglés): This water-mouse Pokémon evolves into Azumarill. The round ball on the end of its tail acts like a flotation device, so it can float safely in the roughest of water conditions. It resides on Mt. Mortar in seclusion; few of the creatures are ever seen. Marill's cuteness has earned it a large and loyal fan base. Marill SSBM.png|Marill en Melee. Trofeo Marill SSBM.jpg|Trofeo de Marill en Melee. En otros idiomas * Alemán: Marill * Francés: Marill Anotaciones